


Donatello's big surprise.

by Jade610



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multi, Painplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade610/pseuds/Jade610
Summary: Donatello is alone home after a melt down, and finds something interesting under their home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Donatello's big surprise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



Donatello was completely alone in the lair. Master splinter had taken the other three to train with the ancient one, and he went with them most of the way, because there was an old friend, he wanted to see close by.

Donatello had promised to stay in the lair at ALL times, to keep ALL the exits closed AND locked ALL the time, until they were back. Besides he had work to do to keep him busy until they came back, but that was over and done with after only 9 days.

After Donatello had scanned the entire lair, in order to make some precise floorplans, and to help him find out where he could make some home improvements, but instead he had found an entire floor under the lair.

“Hmm interesting” Don said to himself “how can I make this useful to us?”

“The floor is completely closed, there seems to be no way in or out of there…ha perfect” his mischief smile all over his face.

Now Donatello’s mind finally had work to do again, and that made him happy, he hated not having anything to do, and with his brothers and father out of the home, made nothing to do scary for him.

He started to find out where the best place for an entry to that floor would be. Then he made sure that he had what he needed to make a staircase to connect the two floors. When he was finally ready to start, he got to work.

He had chosen his fathers room, because it was the best place for the hidden entry. Besides he was going to give his father a new private room anyway.

Donatello was making sure nothing got broken or lost, he didn’t want to make his father angry at him. He packed everything down and moved it into the dojo, where it all would be safe and out of the way until the new room was ready.

He was now down on the other floor, the air was heavy, but he had a table fan to help blow the air around, so he could breathe down there until the air conditioning was in place.

After he had gone through the entire floor to look at the condition of the place, he had found no problems other than the serious need for a clean-up. And that was the first job that needed to be done, so he wouldn’t have to deal with cleaning under and behind everything later.

Then came the installing of the staircase, so it would be easier to get up and down with things. The next step was the air conditioning in every single room and hallway.

While he had a lunch break, “hm, if I moved all of our private rooms down there, then the upper floor could be used for work and practice, oh and for stores to!” Don said to himself, “hey, guestrooms for when April or Casey come to visit, or anyone else for that matter” Don said with a big smile on his face.

After his lunch break, he was walking around on the bottom floor, trying to find out where the best place for the different rooms where, both private and shared. He made a floorplan on paper with the measurements on everything on it to help him decide. When the new floorplan was ready, he got to work. He started with the kitchen, then the bathroom where he also made a closed section for laundry.

Then came the tv room or home theater to be more precise, with the big cinema screen, “ha-ha I can’t wait to see Mikey’s face when he sees this room” Don said half laughing with a smile.

“This is going to be Raph’s favorite room for sure” he said while putting down some of Raph’s hand weights on the holder.

“Now we got a nice and quiet meditation room for Leo” Don said while unpacking the box of candles and putting them on the shelves.

“Finally, father’s private room is finish, I hope he’ll like it” Don said with a bit of a worry smile.

After Donatello had moved and made everything ready for his family. He came back to the room he had left alone on purpose. It was at the end of the hall where the bedrooms for the four brothers were, there were two bedrooms on each side and the empty room at the end.

His father’s room were on purpose at the other end of the floor, so that the four brothers would have more privacy, and so their father wouldn’t be able to hear their ‘private time’. But he knew he had to get started with it before they all came back, because that would destroy the secret surprise.

He started with all the electrical work, then the shelves and drawers. The big hole in the middle of the floor, he turned into a giant bed with four columns, one in each corner of the bed going from floor to ceiling.

The headboard of the bed was a solid metal grate, he had made just for the bed, because he wanted to make sure it would be up to the task when the time came. His brothers weren’t exactly weak when it came to love making.

When everything was done, he took a very thorough walk around to make sure he had NOT forgotten anything anywhere on both floors.

Now with everything in its new place and in order, he could finally relax. So, he made himself something to eat, then took a shower before going to bed in his new room.

The next day he went in to his new lab, to order somethings and to find out how some specific things were made, for his secret room for his brothers.

When he heard from April, that she had packages for him ready for pick up, he had gone over to Aprils to get them, and he had taken the dolly with him for easier transport.

April was looking at Don “I thought you went with them to train?” she said, with surprise on her face “why did you stay back, Donnie?” “I stayed back, because I had a melt down and needed some alone time,” Don said with pain and worry on his face, he wasn’t proud of the whole thing, “beside I had gotten a lot of work done, so now I have a _very_ short to do list, for the first time in…I don’t remember when it last was this short” Don said with a big happy smile.

“Well that sounds good,” April said with a smile “but what happen since you had a melt down?” she said with worry, “I don’t really know, I think it might be, because I haven’t gotten anything out of my system in a long while, and then I just snapped at ALL of them at once” Don said with pain in his voice, “but I have had time to work on it since they left,” he said with a little smile “and I found a way to fix it, that works for me” he said with a big smile and a bright shine in his eyes.

Donatello and April got all of the packages loaded onto the dolly, before he left, he gave April a list of supplies for ‘work’ and one for food supplies along with money for it all. April said she would give him a call, when she had everything ready for pick up. They agreed that she would leave everything in her basement, so he could get it fast and easy, when he came to get it all.

When Donatello got back home, he unloaded everything one box at a time, took them straight down to unpack and clean, before taking the different things to the secret room and placed them in their new places.

The days went by and Donatello had had something to do every day, but for the past three days he had nothing to do, but practice, sleep, eat, clean and laundry, so he had made sure he got into a normal routine, that would work with his family.

“How long have they been gone for now?” Don said, with worry all over his face. He didn’t like to think about it, _but how long has it been since they left? One month, two or has it been three months?_ He went to bed that night worried about, when his family would come back, if they would come back.

Donatello woke up with a shock, the door alarm was loud. He went to see who it was, he had his bo staff in hand, when he came up to the top floor, to see how many he would need to beat and who, but he froze in place, when he saw his family standing there trying to turn the alarm off. He took a deep breath and went over and shut the alarm off for them.

“Well that was one shell of a wake-up call” Don said with a big smile. “What the shell did ya do with the alarm Donnie?” Raph said with surprise and anger. “Yes, Donnie what did you do to it?” Mikey said with wide eyes. “Donnie did you have any security problems while we were gone?” Leo said with authority. Don made a face at him and said “No officer” Mikey and Raph burst out in laughter at the same time.

“Donatello, what did you do to our home, everything looks different, it looks like things are missing or moved” father said with a stern look and voice while looking around him, “erm…I have been working on something really big,” Don said with a nerves smile “I found an entire floor under our home, that we can use, so I made a way down to it and a lot of other things,” They were all looking at him in silence with surprise written all over them.

“I have moved a lot of rooms and things down there, and I have gotten everything in order and ready. All that was left was for you guys to come home, so that I can show you the new addition to our home” Don said with a big happy smile. “I think you will like it. We have much more room now. A dojo, a meditation room, big kitchen, a gym or work out room, big bathroom, tv room, game room, living room, reading or study room” “Donnie wait slow down!” Leo almost yelled at him. Don was a bit shocked, but he just looked and smiled at his big brother silently.

Donatello was so happy about his family finally being home, that he just couldn’t stand still. He wanted to show them everything right now. “Can I show all of you now?” Don asked them softly.

“Yes, you can Donatello” father said. Don’s smile got bigger and his eyes got bright with joy.

Donatello told them what was on the old part of the lair, and what he had done to the different places, while his family were silent and paid attention to what he said.

When he took them into their father’s old room, he looked at his father and said “I made sure none of your things got damage during the whole process” Splinter nodded with a smile. “It was the best place for the entry and the easiest place to have a hidden door” Don said quickly before going down the stairs.

When they came downstairs, Donatello took them through the entire place one room at a time, and told them about the different rooms. Until they came to the bedrooms then Donatello only pointed out their individual bedrooms, while standing with his shell to the door of his secret room. Luckily his brothers were to focused on their own rooms, that they didn’t even notice that he was trying to hide the door from them.

Later that day, they were having lunch and everything was going great. They were talking and laughing, and Donatello was feeling happiness all over, but a small feeling was starting to creep up in the back of his mind.

When it was time for practice Master Splinter was very happy with the new dojo, he liked the amount of space they now had, and that there were a room connected to it, that was turned into an obstacle paradise room. Practice was over and Master Splinter was happy with todays work from all four brothers.

As the rest of the day went by, the feeling became stronger and stronger inside Donatello. He knew he had to find out what that feeling was, before it got out of control. Donatello went to his bedroom and found his brothers at the secret door trying to open it, but he had made the lock, so only he could open it for the time being.

“What are you guys doing?” Don said with a stern face, Leo turned around and said “what is in there, Donnie?” “That is a secret, _my_ secret, _Leo_ ” Don said with a stern voice and look. “Aww come on Donnie, please show us” Mikey begged. “Yeah, come on Donnie, show us or I’m gonna break the door down” Raph said with his crooked grin.

“Pfft _if_ you can break _that_ door down, then _I_ will do anything _you_ want for a full year _Raphie-boy_ ” Don said while giving him a smile that said ‘I dare you to try.’ “I will show you guys when I’m ready and not a moment before, so deal with it” Don said and went into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Don heard through his door Mikey laugh and Raph yell “Oh yeah, you’re on Donnie-boy!” “Maybe if we do something nice for him, he’ll show us today?” Leo said.

In his room Don sat down on his bed trying to find out what this feeling is, that has been bugging him all day. He went through everything that had happened today so far. But found out this feeling had been there even before his family left him alone home.

He thought about it using all the facts that he had so far. Then he finally understood what the feeling was. And now he knew it was time for his secret room to become open to his brothers.

He went to his bedroom door to listen for voices, but heard nothing. Slowly and as silently as possible he opened the door, stuck his head out and looked around for anybody, but nobody was there. He went out of his room and closed the door behind him, walked silently around looking for his family, and he found them, his father in the meditation room and his brothers in the living room, making plans for sure to get him to open the secret door.

Donatello went back to the bedrooms, open the secret door and went in closing the door behind him. Inside he took everything off and put it into the purple spot to the left side of the door. He then went over and open a drawer, took out a black leather collar with a silver metal ring on it, opened another drawer and took out matching manchettes.

Then he went over and placed everything in a row on the floor, before he went over and opened the door leaving it open, he went back to sit behind the row on the floor, he sat down in the submissive waiting position, with his hands on his thighs, palms up of cause. And then he sat there patiently waiting with his eyes closed.

A few minutes later he heard someone come closer, then stop, then they came closer again. Donatello did not move or open his eyes, even when he heard Mikey whistle, and Raph say “damn” “you have been really busy, Donnie-boy” Leo said, Don responded by saying “maybe closing the door for privacy is a good idea, sir” Don could feel their eyes on him when he said ‘sir’ They closed the door and saw where Donatello’s gear was placed and did the same.

Raph came over and touched Don on the cheek while saying “So ya made a play room huh, Donnie-boy” while Raph was touching him, he let out a moan of pleasure, “damn Donnie are you that hungry for pleasure?” Mikey asked. “Yes sir” was all Don could say before someone kissed him on the mouth. He churrede and almost lost it until the kiss suddenly stopped, he whimpered, he didn’t want them to stop, not anytime soon.

“Damn Donnie ya aren’t hungry ya are starving.” Raph’s rough voice said next to his ear, made him whimper again.

“Hmm then I think we better feed him, so he won’t do something stupid” Leo’s voice so close to him that his breath was touching his shoulder. Leo’s words made Don whimper again.

“Well then, Donnie-boy, lift your head” Mikey said right in front of him. Don did as he was told while saying “Yes sir” with a begging voice.

He wanted them to do what they wanted while giving him pleasure. He knew if he did what they wanted, then he would get what he wanted too. He wanted and needed the pleasure from them, if this feeling was ever to stop bugging him this bad.

Raph looked at Leo and said “maybe we should take our time with him, so he won’t pass out before we’re all done with him.” “Sounds good, Raph,” Leo said with a sly smile “what do you have in mind?” Leo asked, “hmm how about a little sensation play first?” Mikey said while opening a drawer, “there are so many different toys in these drawers,” Mikey said with bright eyes and a smile “hmm so many options, what to choose, what to choose hmm…”

“Do ya have any whishes Donnie-boy?” Raph’s rough voice said, so close to Don’s mouth, that he could feel his breath on his lips. That was IT Don couldn’t wait any longer, his hands flew up and took a solid hold of Raph’s head, then he pushed a kiss on Raph’s mouth. Don made a moaning sound while they kissed. He had completely forgotten the others were there, and therefor didn’t hear their reaction. Don needed things to move faster NOW, not slow, so he let himself fall down onto his shell, while not letting go of Raph’s head or lips.

After they hit the floor, Don felt a tight grip on his wrists, that forced him to let go of Raph and make his hands go above his head. Raph stopped the kiss and that made Don give out a deep growl, he wanted more.

Don heard Leo say “Mikey, hurry up before he gets out of control again.” “Okay, but you need to move your hands first” Mikey said. They got the leader handcuffs on him and locked together.

While they did that, Don made another growl and gave them a scowled until he heard Raph say “Damn Donnie, ya really are starving. Leo? I got an idea on what to do, before we play with him, just to take the edge off him” Raph said smiling.

“What will that be?” Leo said with a puzzled look. “If ya and Mikey don’t mind, then one of us should fuck him just once, so he would become easier to handle” Raph said with a serious look.

“Hehe then Raph should go first, since he is best at that” Mikey said with a mischief smile. “Hmm do you think you will be able to still have fun afterwards, Donnie-boy?” Leo said while looking down at Don’s needy face. Don responded with a high whimp sound and a needy face.

Raph took Don up in his arms and carried him to the bed. After he put Don down on his shell, Raph said “don’t move Donnie or ya won’t get any, got it?” while unlocking the cuffs and relocking them to the metal grate headboard. Don didn’t move, he wanted Raph to take him.

Don noticed that Leo and Mikey were going through the drawers, while they waited for Raph to finish with him, and talking too low for him to hear what they were saying.

“Now where is the lube, Donnie?” Raph said and got Don’s full attention again. “The cabinet by the door, the ones that are already open are on the green shelf” Don said with an impatient voice. Raph got up and went over to the cabinet and took out a bottle and came back.

Raph kneeled next to Don’s left side and said “Spread ya legs.” Don did as he said while looking needy at Raph. A small crooked smile came onto Raph’s face. Raph opened the lube and was about to lube his fingers when Don said “Raph, I don’t think I can wait for you to prep me.” Raph froze with surprise for a moment.

“If I don’t, I will hurt ya, Donnie” Raph said with concern. “I don’t care right now. I need you now, Raph” Don said begging. “If ya don’t mind, I will not hurt ya now, not since the last time we had sex was months ago Donnie, so ya are getting prepped and that’s that” Raph said with anger. “But I…” was all Don could say before Raph said “Deal with it!”

Before Don could say another word, Raph pushed one of his fingers inside Don. Don let out a small cry while throwing his head back down into the mattress. The cuffs held his hands in place above his head, the metal grate didn’t even move at all.

When Raph’s finger moved slowly in Don gave a moan, but when it moved out slowly, he would whimper. Raph did that until he could fit two fingers, then he sped up until he could fell that, Don was ready for him.

Don hadn’t notice that Mikey and Leo had come over to sit down next to them on the bed. He was so focused on what Raph was doing to him.

When Raph pulled his fingers out, Don groaned shortly then moaned as Raph came all the way into him fast and hard. Raph didn’t hold still this time, he began with a couple of hard thrusts into him, while looking at Don’s face.

Don’s moans turned into churrs with a whimp here and there. Raph liked the sounds Don made so much, that every time Don whimpered, he would give a hard thrust into him. Don’s mind was lost to him so much, that he didn’t even notice that, his legs had found their way up onto Raph’s shell, they held onto Raph tight with all the power they could.

Leo and Mikey were giving each other hand jobs and blow jobs, while enjoying the show of Raph and Don.

Before they climaxed Raph bit down on Don’s right shoulder, but he let go when he came. Panting side by side coming down from their high. Don’s eyes were closed when Raph asked him “Better now, Donnie? Because I need a break now,” Raph got up on his right arm to look at Don’s face. Don opened his eyes and said with a pleased smile “Yes, much better, thank you, Raph.”

“Damn Donnie, that was some hot sounds you made with Raph” Leo said smiling with bright eyes.

“My turn, Donnie?” Mikey said while crawling onto Don. “Yes, Mikey, your” Don started to say, but were stopped by Raph saying “Ouch… what the shell is this!?”

Raph took up a small metal thing he had never seen before. It was a round thin wheel with spikes, on a handle. With a surprised face Raph asked “What is this thing?” “It’s called a pinwheel” Don answered him. “What is that for, Donnie?” Mikey asked. “Well…it’s for…um…pain play,” Don said nervously while looking at Mikey “you run the wheel over the skin, and all depending on how hard you push it down, will decide how much pain and pleasure it gives the receiver,” Don said looking embarrassed “it also depends on the receiver how much they like to receive.”

While moving the pinwheel down from wrist to shoulder on Don, Raph’s voice was full of curiosity as he said “So Donnie, is there a reason why this is red and purple?” Don churred as the pinwheel was moving across his skin. “Donnie…why is it red and purple?” Raph’s voice still curios. “Maybe he’s trying to tell you something, Raph” Leo said half laughing. “Hmm well that does explain why the handle is red and the wheel is purple” Mikey said with a mischief smile, “don’t you think so too, Raph?” “Mhm…sounds good to me” Raph said with a naughty smile.

Raph moved the pinwheel from Don’s shoulder up his throat to under his chin without losing contact with Don’s skin. The only sounds in the room were coming from Don, he was gasping and churning and once in a while biting his lower lip with pleasure. They were all looking at Don with curiosity and were enjoying the reactions from Don.

While Raph was moving the pinwheel further down on Don, Mikey came inside of Don and began thrusting inside him slow. “Damn…this feels good,” Mikey said smiling “hey Raph, hit that spot again, it made him tight up on my dick.” “Here Mikey?” Raph asked curios. “Oh yes, that’s the spot” Mikey moaned. “Hmm, so Donnie-boy has a sensitive spot under his feet?” Leo said close to Don’s mouth with curiosity, then Leo kissed Don first with passion and then he put his tongue inside Don’s mouth. Don responded with a moan that turned into a churr.

Don’s analyzing mind was gone now, all that was left was the emotional side to him. He wasn’t thinking anymore only feeling what his brothers were doing to him. This scared him so much, that he suddenly shouted “CIRCUS!!!” They all stopped and looked at him with surprise. “Don? What’s wrong?” Leo’s voice was full of worry. “Was it to hard?” Raph asked next to Don, “Do I need to pull out, Donnie?” Mikey asked nervously.

“Yes Mikey,” Don said with a shaking voice “and no Raph you didn’t…I…I need a break…sorry guys.” Mikey got off of Don while Leo unlocked Don’s hands and Raph sat still. Don moved up to the metal grate and pulled his knees up under his chin with his arms around them.

He was avoiding eye contact with them, while he said “I…I just scared myself…I…you didn’t do anything wrong, so don’t beat yourself up, okay?” “What happened, Donnie?” Leo asked. They were all looking at him, trying to find out what went wrong. Breathing heavy in and out, he tried to calm himself down enough to talk without breaks.

“I don’t know why, but it scared me that I stopped thinking and only felt what was happening to my body. Don’t get me wrong it felt good, but like I said I got scared. I think it was because I somehow turned everything off, but my primal side. And then things just got weird for me, this part I can’t explain to you, because I don’t know how to explain it” Don said while looking down and fiddling with his fingers.

“How about we stop for tonight, Donnie?” Leo asked with a small smile. “Unless Donnie wants to continue, but with one at a time instead?” Mikey said slowly while looking at Don with curios eyes.

Don made a small smile while crawling over to Mikey and kissed him on the mouth. “Hmm sounds good, Mikey” Don said with his smiling face an inch from Mikey’s with his eyes closed. Mikey kissed Don back while pushing him down onto his shell.

This time they went one at a time at their normal speed, to avoid Don getting scared again.

Don made sounds of pleasure and kissed Mikey anywhere he could, that he knew Mikey liked.

At the same time Raph was kissing Leo, first without tongue then Raph’s hand found Leo’s tail, he gave it a little squeeze “he” was all Leo could say before Raph’s tongue was in his mouth. Leo’s protest quickly turned into moans. Leo didn’t notice that Raph was slowly pushing him down onto his shell. Raph got to work quickly with getting Leo ready for him. He took the lube and put some of it on his fingers, while he was kissing Leo.

It wasn’t until Raph’s second finger was inside Leo, that he realized what Raph was doing to him, and where this was going. Leo stopped the kiss and tried to push Raph off, but Raph took his fingers out, took a hold on Leo’s wrist and held them down on the bed with one hand, above Leo’s head, then Raph kissed Leo again and said with his smiling face, while his right hand was touching Leo’s lips “now, now, Leo, be a good boy for me and I will let ya have me bottom for ya later.” “Deal” was all Leo said before biting down on Raph’s right hand. “Ouch!” Raph yelled out of surprise “oh that is going to cost ya, Leo” Raph said with a deep voice and a mischief look on his face.

Raph held onto Leo’s hands as he pulled him out of the bed, over to a table where he pushed Leo down on his stomach, Raph then quickly took Leo’s hands and secured them to the table legs with the leader cuffs, that were secured to all four table legs. Raph looked up to see Leo’s face, smiled and said “now I got ya, and I’m gonna make ya pay for biting me.” Leo swallowed loudly, eyes big and his body was starting to shake, the not knowing what Raph was going to do, was something he liked, but he never told anybody that.

Raph walked slowly around the table, while tracing his fingers from Leo’s hand all the way to the bottom of Leo’s shell. He then went over and took a whip down from the wall and came back to Leo. “What the…Raph? Where are you gonna use that?” Leo asked with a hint of panic and big eyes. Raph just smiled with mischief and said “hmm…I was thinking of giving ya a little spanking with this,” he started to hit his own hand with it while looking at him and saying “this is called a flogger, and NO I’m not gonna use something else instead, Leo. Remember ya bit me?”

Raph lowered himself so he was face to face with Leo. He held the end of the flogger under Leo’s chin and lifted it up and said “now I need ya to be good and count to ten out loud, if not I will keep on going until ya get to ten without missing one hit, got it?” Leo responded with a loud swallow and bright eyes focused on Raph. “Good boy, then let’s get to it” Raph said while walking around and stopping behind Leo.

Leo had never been spanked with an object before, so he didn’t know how he would react to it or if he even would like it. The first one hit him in the butt and Leo gasped out loud, his eyes were big with surprise at how it felt, but then he remembered what Raph had said, and quickly he said “One.”

The second hit came and this time Leo moaned “Two.” Each time Raph hit him in the butt, he liked it more and more. Raph could hear that Leo liked it, because Leo’s sounds went from gasp to moans. The smile on Raph’s face was big, his eyes bright with joy, he was enjoying the reactions from Leo.

When Leo made it to ten Raph stopped like promised. Leo was churring loudly and smiling big when Raph stopped. Leo looked to his right and saw, that Don and Mikey were looking at him with big smiles. Don was leaning back into Mikey’s arms. “That was a nice little show, don’t you think, Mikey?” Don asked Mikey while smiling at Leo. “Mhm yes it was,” Mikey said with mischief “but I don’t think Raph is done with him. Are you Raph?” “No, I’m not” Raph said while opening a drawer and taking something out.

Raph turned around while hiding the thing in his hand behind his back. He was walking slowly over to Leo while smiling big at him. He stopped behind him and looked over at Mikey and Don and said with a smile “wanna come over and play?” “dibs on the big head.” Don quickly said while getting up. “Then I want the lollipop,” Mikey said and licked his lips “if that is okay with you, Raph?” Raph laugh and said “I though ya might say that, so I got something for ya.” He gave the thing in his hand to Mikey.

While Raph was prepping Leo’s ass, Mikey started to give Leo a blowjob, before putting the penis ring on Leo. Don was kissing Leo on the mouth. Leo moaned into Don’s mouth, his body shaking with pleasure. Suddenly Leo broke the kiss and moaned loudly, Raph was pushing himself into Leo.

Mikey had gotten the ring on Leo and was now doing his specialty. Don got up while saying “Leo keep your mouth open.” Leo opened his mouth more so Don could put his cock in.

Leo was trapped now. He was cuffed to the table, had a penis ring on, with Raph rotting into his ass, and Mikey sucking him off, while he was sucking Don off himself.

After they all came, Leo found out when he lowered his head down, that he could see under the table, there he saw that Mikey had been giving himself a hand job, while he had sucked him off. Leo smiled at Mikey and asked “good Mikey?” Mikey looked up at him smiling and answered “Yes.”

Raph and Mikey got Leo off the table, and Don got over to the cabinet and opened the bottom drawer, took some things out and came back over to them. “Here take these and clean yourselves up, then I’ll clean the bed, Raph and Leo you’ll clean the table, and Mikey you got the floor” Don said while giving them a washcloth each and put a bag and a bottle on the table. They cleaned up as told. When they were done, they saw that Don was sitting on the bed waiting for them.

They came over to him and got down on the bed. Raph was on his left side with Don in front of him, Don was on his left side too, he was facing Mikey, who was on his right side and behind him was Leo spooning him. They were tangled together with arms and legs.

“So how do you guys like my surprise?” Don asked them softly. “Very nice bro” Mikey said smiling at him, “I’m very glad you made this room for us, Don” Leo said and gave Mikey a kiss on his shoulder, “Raph?” Don asked “um Raph are you asleep?” Don began to turn, but then Raph stopped him by leaning into him. “No, I’m still awake” Raph said softly, Don could fell Raph’s breath on the back of his neck. “Do you like my surprise, Raph?” Don asked calmly, Raph was speaking with a soft voice “yes, very much. Because this room tells me, that ya want us to keep doing this together, and it means that ya love us, Don. And guess what” “what Raph?” Don asked him “I love ya guys too” Raph said softly. It was the last thing they heard, before falling asleep together, smiling, happy, touched by Raph’s words.

The end.


End file.
